Nikodemus Glops
Nikodemus ist ein Lutin. Er hat eine ältere Schwester Mira und einen älteren Bruder Elija Glops, Zita ist seine Großmutter. Biographie Jugend Als kleiner Säugling wird er von Ganda gerettet, als die Sippe von ausgestoßenen Kentauren angegriffen wird. Danach flieht die Sippe in das verbrannte Land, wo Nikodemus aufwächst.Elfenlied (Heyne 2009), S. 116ff Er wurde von Gromjan ausgebildet.Elfenlied (Heyne 2009), S. 45 In den jungen Jahren war er in Liza verliebt, warf aber auch ein Auge auf Ganda. Er erzählte fast alles, was er in seinem Leben sah, seinem älteren Bruder Elija. Bei einer seiner Übungen am Grünaugensee im Windland beobachtet er, wie Skanga Branbart nach dem Sturz durch das Nichts die Kehle durchschneidet und seine Wertsachen dem See übergibt. Nikodemus überredet die Tiere ihm die Sachen danach zu bergen und übergibt sie Meister Gromjan.Elfenlicht (Heyne 2014), S. 99ff. Im Freiheitskampf der Völker gegen die Elfen wurde er von Elija, trotz dass er noch sehr jung ist, zu einem Kommandanten befördert. Er zog auch durch das Land, um für die Sache der Rotmützen zu werben. Kampf um das Windland Nikodemus ist am Mika in Feylanviek stationiert und wird von Rotmützen über Botschaften unterrichtet, dass Ollowain mit seinem Heer plant auf den Mordstein zu marschieren, um die Trolle zu überraschen.Elfenlicht (Heyne 2014), S. 481ff Nach der Schlacht am Mordstein streift er über das Schlachtfeld und findet das Schwert Ollowains. Ganda erkennt es wieder und drängt ihn sie zum Fundort zu führen. Dort entdeckt Ganda den schwerverletzten Schwertmeister.Elfenlicht (Heyne 2014), S. 591ff Reise mit Madra Nachdem Trolle und Lutin zu den Herrschern in Albenmark werden, kommt es zu einem von zwei Elfen ausgeführten Massaker in Feylanviek. Nikodemus begleitet Skanga, Birga und Madra nach Feylanviek, um sich ein Bild vom Massaker zu machen. Skanga schickt Nikodemus und Madra hinter den beiden her ohne ihnen zu sagen, dass es sich um Emerelle und Ollowain handelt.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 106 Auf der Suche nach der gefallenen Königin werden der Troll und der Lutin so etwas wie Freunde. Der Troll lässt ihn sogar auf seine Schulter, als der Lutin nicht mehr weiter kann. Sie finden die beiden Elfen im Verbrannten Land.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 136 Sie verfolgen die beiden bis zum Dorf der Kobolde und Nikodemus findet in Falkengestalt heraus, dass es sich um Emerelle und Falrach handelt. Madra möchte noch nicht Skanga rufen und die Elfen alleine stellen.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 176 Emerelle bemerkt die beiden und lädt sie ein sie am Fluss nahe des Kobolddorfes zu treffen. Verwundert begleiten sie diese, in der Hoffnung sie irgendwann gefangen nehmen zu können.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 215ff Mit ihrer Hilfe werden die Grauhäute, die das Kobolddorf angreifen, zu Verhandlungen gezwungen.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 262 Reise zum Jadegarten Nachdem Emerelle die Wichtigkeit der Traumfänger erkennt, beschließt sie die Grauhäute durch die Wüste mit all ihren Strapazen in den Jadegarten zu führen, da die Kobolde nicht mehr die anderen Stämme tyrannisieren sollen. Madra und Nikodemus begleiten sie weiterhin ohne Skanga zu benachrichtigen.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 320Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 331ff Auf dem Weg durch die Wüste läuft ein Koboldmädchen in heißen Schlamm. Madra rettet sie, zahlt aber mit schweren Verbrennungen an den Beinen. Emerelle heilt beide notdürftig, da fast zeitgleich der Drachenatem, ein von Magie getriebener unerbittlicher Sandsturm einsetzt. Madra schultert sieben Koboldkinder und läuft weit vor der Gruppe auf die schützende Höhle zu.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 351ff Madra läuft jedoch erneut raus, um weitere zu retten, wird aber dabei zu schwer verletzt. Er trägt jedoch noch Emerelle, die eine magische Kuppel erzeugt hat, um die Grauhäute zu schützen. Nikodemus ist erschüttert, als Madra durch den Drachenatem stirbt. Dabei trennt jedoch eines der Kinder Skangas Amulett ab und wirft es Nikodemus zu. Dabei wirkt die Magie und verschwindet.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 377ff Nikodemus begleitet Emerelle jedoch weiterhin zum Jadegarten.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 405ff An der Alten Veste erzählt er ihr, dass Skanga nun Bescheid ist, wo sie sich befinden.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 428 Nach dem Emerelle und Falrach beim Orakel in der Pyramide waren, werden sie von den Shi-Handan Alathaia´s und Skanga´s angegriffen. Emerelle kann sie durch einen magischen Blitz, der wiederum wohl ein Zauber der Drachenmagie war, töten. Entkräftet und bewusstlos fliehen sie mit Nikodemus durch ein Albentor.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 462ff Eleborns Reich Fast 12 Jahre verlieren sie durch einen Zeitsprung auf den Albenpfaden, als sie in Eleborns Reich eintreten.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 633ff Er wird auf eine Insel gebracht bis Emerelle erwacht. Das Orakel Mit Falrach und Emerelle reist er in die Menschenwelt zu den Aegilischen Inseln, um das Orakel Samur, die Schwester von Firaz zu besuchen. Etwa zeitgleich kommt dort die Flotte des schwer verletzen Piratenfürsten Tigranes ein.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 668ff Nachdem Emerelle Tigranes geheilt hat, brechen sie zum Orakel auf. Emerelle wünscht, dass Nikodemus Samur nach seinem Schicksal befragt.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 693ff Sie schreibt ihm ins Gesicht:<> Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 705 Sie fliehen vor den Iskendriern auf die andere Seite der kleinen Insel. Mit einem kleinen Boot und einem Täuschungszauber Emerelles entkommen sie der Insel.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 713Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 737 Rückkehr nach Albenmark Sie kehren über die Albenpfade in den Norden Albenmarks zurück. Emerelle und Falrach verabschieden sich und brechen zu den Maurawan auf. Nikodemus kehrt zurück zu Burg Elfenlicht. Skanga und Birga werden auf ihn aufmerksam. Sie befragen ihn unter Folter über seine Geschichte. Birga dreht ihm dabei den rechten Daumen ab. Kurz darauf erscheint Elija, unterbricht die Folter und nimmt seinen Bruder mit.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 741ff Nikodemus wird beauftragt auf dem Fest der Lichter eine rote Laterne zu hissen, um nach der geplanten Wahl von Anderan zum König von Albenmark gegen aufkommenden Widerstand den Angriffsbefehl an die versteckten Koboldamrbrustschützen zu geben. Nachdem Anderan und Elija nicht erscheinen, möchte Nikodemus kein Blutvergießen starten und wirft die Laterne unter Protest von Liza ins Hafenbecken. Er gibt ihr zu verstehen, dass der Traum von Elija nicht Wirklichkeit geworden ist. Er möchte nun in das Windland gehen, eine Hornschildechse einfangen und eine neue Sippe gründen. Nach etwas Widerstand willigt Liza ein, ihn zu begleiten.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 863ff Aufzeichnungen Die Erlebnisse am Grünaugensee hat Nikodemus in einem Brief an seinen Bruder Elija festgehalten. Dieser Brief findet in den Prozessakten des Hauses Arkadien gegen den Hochverräter Elija Eingang findet. Nikodemus führt auch mehrbändige Tagebücher, in denen er seine Erlebnisse festhält. Bekannt sind daraus besonders seine Reiseerlebnisse mit dem Troll Madra, sowie den Elfen Emerelle und Falrach.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 650 Quellen Kategorie:Übersicht Kategorie:Lutin